


Dragon's Ice

by Blackest_Night (cubedcoffeecake)



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Big Five, Arendelle and Berk at war, F/M, Gen, Jelsa - Freeform, The Big Five and friends all take sides, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/Blackest_Night
Summary: The kingdom of Arendelle and the village of Berk have always hated each other. Always. But neither kingdom ever did anything about it. They were too preoccupied with their own issues.But once Arendelle finally learns its Queen's secret, and Berk has trained their dragons, they're ready to act on their hatred.Seeking assistance from neighboring kingdoms, they are going to war. Fire against ice. The ultimate showdown.This is the epic tale of how the Big Five actually began.ETERNALLY INCOMPLETE AND ABANDONED





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (1-15-17)  
> Ha ha ha haha hahahaha.... Okay, so I wrote this when I was twelve... and never got around to finishing it. At the end of the work I'll tell you what I remember about the ending I never wrote?  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

No one knows how it started.

As long as anyone can remember, it has always been this way.

No one points out its pointlessness.

It's just a part of life.

The hate between the kingdom of Arendelle and the village of Berk.

* * *

Arendelle, a small, cold kingdom on the coast of the mainland. An economical trade center, they are well known for their agriculture, weaving and woodcarving.

Their king is a just man, and a kind ruler. All of the subjects of Arendelle and the surrounding kingdoms love him and his Queen.

The Queen's sister is the Queen of Corona, a neighboring kingdom and ally. The kingdoms have faced many hardships together.

For many years a calm, peaceful reign was held. But all good things must come to an end.

When the Queen's first daughter was born, the entire kingdom rejoiced. She was a beautiful child, and loved by all.

Three years later, the Queen had another daughter. Around the same time, the Queen of Corona had a baby daughter. Their baby was tragically kidnapped. However, that is not the tale I am telling.

For the next five years, Arendelle ran smoothly. That was until the, 'incident', as the royal family and staff called it.

The Princess Elsa, the firstborn, had a rare and wonderful gift. She could control ice.

But being a child, she lost control of her power and hit her baby sister. Anna was healed, but lost memory of Elsa's extraordinary power.

To keep everyone safe, Elsa and her parents closed the castle's gates, reduced the staff, and locked Elsa in her room.

They told no one of what happened.

* * *

Berk is a small, frigid wasteland of an island a ways off of the mainland. They mostly keep to themselves, and don't trade very much.

Their chief is a great man and well respected. He is feared by all nearby kingdoms.

Berk's main ally is the kingdom of DunBroch. Chief Stoic and King Fergus were childhood friends, and with DunBroch being the nearest mainland kingdom to Berk, their alliance works well.

Besides the weather, one would consider Berk a haven to live on. Except for one issue. The pests.

I'm not talking about flies or mosquitoes. Berk had dragons.

Dragon raids were a part of life. Never ceasing, you would learn to kill the beasts, or be killed yourself.

These two places were different, yet similar. But what truly connected them was their unexplainable hate for each other.

Neither land was ever able to wage war on the other due to their unpleasant circumstances.

But the hate lived on.


	2. Chapter 1

"Annaaaaa!" Queen Elsa squeals in joy as a large snowball falls down her neck. She may be the snow queen, but she still doesn't enjoy being hit with a snowball. The chill doesn't bother her, but the wetness does.

"Heehee! Come and ge-et me!" The princess calls happily, beginning another mid-morning snowball fight.

It is the January after the 'Great Thaw', and the two royal sisters of Arendelle have grown close.

All of Arendelle is happy. Trade is once again bustling, and the rule has been deemed greater than the rule of their parents.

Anna has been recently engaged to the ice man Kristoff, who was anointed a knight to be legally capable of wedding a royal.

The relationship between Arendelle and Corona has been rebuilt to be far stronger than ever before. All is wonderful for these fine people.

* * *

But that was a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 2

"Astrid! Make Stormfly give it back! I actually need it!" Hiccup hollers to his girlfriend Astrid. Her dragon has stolen his map of the surrounding lands. Normally a fun game, but not today. He needs it to make his point in a meeting of clans this afternoon.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. But you owe me dinner tonight!" she responds with mock frustration. He smiles at the dinner part. Tonight is the night that he has chosen to propose to her. A midnight ride after dinner will be a splendid opportunity.

"How about 8? Will that appease your highness?" he jokes. She smiles and agrees. He grabs the map and turns Toothless back toward main hall.

Ever since the death of his father, Chief Stoic, Hiccup has been going through his father's things. Chiefly things, like old papers and trade agreements. What he found and what he chose to do about it would change history. But back to what I was saying.

Before Berk solved its dragon problem, they had had allies and enemies. The problem was that when the dragons came, they couldn't ever attack their enemies or help their allies, so eventually all that remained was the hatred or companionship Berk felt toward these kingdoms and villages.

Today, Hiccup is making the first step toward reuniting with their allies to destroy their enemies.

Mainly, a pesky little kingdom called Arendelle.

Berkians hate Arendelle. Why? Who knows. But they do. So he is going to, with the help of their dragons and their allies, wipe out Arendelle. It is totally out of character for him, but he feels like it is what his father would have done, so he is determined to do it.


	4. Chapter 3

"Attention! Attention, please!" Hiccup tries to shout over the noise of everyone talking, but fails. He sighs.

"Toothless?" Toothless grunts and shoots a plasma blast at the center of the ceiling. Everyone instantly silences, and Hiccup rises up to speak.

"I have called you here today to ask for your assistance. Many years ago, before our island had dragons, we were great allies. Together, we fought anyone that dared to oppose us. Except one kingdom. The kingdom of Arendelle repeatedly slipped through the fingers of our Western Alliance. To honor my father, I wish to finally capture Arendelle. Of all of those present, is anyone here willing to reforge our alliance and attack Arendelle?"

Only one kingdom responded positively to his call. The kingdom of DunBroch agreed to join him on his quest. The king had been a very good friend of Chief Stoic, but is up in his years. He is sending his daughter in his stead, a fierce warrior and excellent archer, Merida.

* * *

"Your majesty!" a guard gasps, running into the queen's private quarters, where she is working on paperwork.

"Yes, Kai?" He rarely bursts unannounced into her quarters. He rarely comes to them at all.

"The village of Berk has declared war on Arendelle." Queen Elsa drops her pen in shock. Then, her face sombers and she orders him to send for the royalty of Corona. Once he is gone, she too leaves. If she doesn't let some of her powers out, this shock and the ensuing wreck of her emotions will cause her to freeze whatever rooms she is in.

She eventually treks all the way to get ice castle, where she sobs herself to sleep.

* * *

"Ooh, look Punz! It's an Arendelle ship! Maybe Elsa came to see us!" Anna exclaims, pointing at the dock. She and Kristoff have been visiting her cousin Rapunzel and Punz's husband Eugene in Corona for a week.

"Let's go see!" Rapunzel calls, running toward the docks. The boys roll their eyes and slowly follow.

Mere minutes later, the happy company are fighting tears. Rapunzel and Eugene leave to talk about war preparations with her parents, and Anna and Kristoff immediately begin to ready to leave with the messenger ship back to Arendelle. Anna can't stop worrying about Elsa. How is her control over her powers after news like this? And with no one close to her there to help?


	5. Chapter 4

After a night of sobbing, Queen Elsa slowly picks her way back to Arendelle from her ice castle high up on the North Mountain. When she arrives, she finds that all of Arendelle has heard the news. They are panicking.

She spends days calming her people and doing the best that she can from her limited knowledge of the subject to prepare for war. She finds the best soldiers in Arendelle to train as many of the men of Arendelle as possible to fight to the best of their ability.

She herself finds the stone trolls and seeks their assistance in training her to fight with her powers, and to learn more about dragons.

Within the week, Anna and Kristoff return to Arendelle, followed by the Prince and Princess of Corona. Corona will send as many troops as they can spare to help Arendelle fight the Berkians.

A week after that, things are coming together. Queen Elsa is well trained with her powers in a fighting sense. The armies of Arendelle and Corona are large, united, and well trained. Not to mention that everyone has been taught a basic knowledge of dragons and their weaknesses.

The grim news that Berk and DunBroch have reformed the Western Alliance doesn't even damage their spirits too much.

They are well set for the upcoming war.

* * *

"Really? Yu're truly sendin' meh off to war?" Merida excitedly asks her parents, the King and Queen of DunBroch. She loves to fight and is a great warrior, but her parents usually discourage her when it comes to fighting.

"Yes. Yu're Father cannot go, an' o course I cannot," Queen Eleanor says for the hundredth time. Merida makes a very unladylike squeal and exits the room to practice. Her father smiles, and her mother shakes her head.

* * *

"Hiccup, are you sure that this is a good idea?" his fiancé asks him for the millionth time that morning alone. He sighs, rolling his eyes.

"As I've already said, no. But I do know that it's what my father would do."

No matter how much anyone, including himself, doubts their motives, Hiccup is determined to do this. For his father.

Most of the Berkians are ecstatic to finally war with their dragon allies. To reform old treaties. And most of all, to take Arendelle.


	6. Chapter 5

"Princess Merida of DunBroch. Chief Hiccup and Lady Astrid of Berk," Gobber announces as Merida boards the Berkian's lead vessel. They have sailed to DunBroch, a four day's trip with fair breezes. It is only eight days more to Arendelle.

"Nice ta meet yu," Merida says with as much politeness as she can muster. She is so excited to be headed off to war, she can't help but be a bit scatterbrained.

Rather than looking the royals in the eyes, she is looking all around the ship, thus causing her to fall face first when she trips on a rope. Hiccup and Astrid muffle laughs as she pushes herself up, red as a cherry.

"Where might ma cabins be?" she asks, embarrassed. Astrid smiles and begins to show her the way. DunBroch doesn't have a very battle worthy fleet, so all of both armies are going to fight using Berk's ships.

"See you at dinner," Hiccup calls after them.

* * *

"A little more to the left," Elsa instructs a group of her soldiers. They are arranging catapults.

"Elsa! Eeeeelsa!" Elsa turns her head to see what Anna wants.

"Kristoff and I can fight well enough now!" Elsa stares at her.

"I'm not going to let you fight."

"But-"

"If something happens to me, then Arendelle will need you and Kristoff. Neither of you will fight."

"But we want to help!"

"You will be. You will be encouraging the people with your optimism. A warrior queen isn't what it's made up to be. Arendelle will need someone gentler during this. And that's you."

Anna sighs and nods.

"You're right."

Then she turns and leaves, disappointed.

"But it's great that you can defend yourself if you're attacked!" Elsa calls after her. A bounce builds into her step, and Elsa smiles knowing that her remark has had its desired effect.

"Queen Elsa! Word has come that Berk's fleet is to arrive about eight days from now," Kai exclaims, running up to Elsa.

"Elsa, we have about ten days of work left," Eugene says quietly, coming up behind them.

Elsa's heart sunk. But then, she has an idea. A smile spreads across her face.

"Follow me!" she exclaims, running toward the fjord. Once there, she calms herself, and stands at ready.

She lifts her hands, and creates a large snowstorm. Then, she blows it toward the Berkian fleet. She has created foul weather for their fleet that will stall them for a good four days.

She turns and goes back to arranging catapults, leaving Kai and Eugene stunned.

There is no doubt now that Arendelle is a match for dragons.


	7. Chapter 6

"Good evening, Princess. You're seat is right by Lady Astrid," a Scottish maid greets Merida as she heads to dinner. She responds with a small grunt, causing the maid to roll her eyes at Merida's un-princess-like manner.

"Good evening Princess Merida!" Hiccup calls out cheerfully as Merida walks into their dining room. "Try the boar, it's delicious. You're cooks are incredible." Merida smiles at the compliment.

"Thank yu, they are. An' please, it's jus' Merida. No Princess," Merida answers him confidently. He looks at Astrid, and they exchange a small smile.

"Please just call me Astrid, too. The title is a new formality, and I hate it."

"Hey, what do you mean..."

"Really? Yu too! I've neva been able tu stan' my fancy titles." Hiccup holds his head in his hands and groans as the two girls chat about their un-royal-ness.

After several minutes of such conversation, Gobber bursts into the private dining hall.

"Chief Hiccup! You have to see this!" The three look at each other and then all stand up to follow Gobber. He leads them to the bow of the ship, and points at the enormous incoming snowstorm.

All of the royalty stand in shock, their jaws hanging open. Here it is, the middle of summer, in what had been perfectly clear weather. A snowstorm. No one asks how, they just react.

"Prepare the ships! All hands on deck! Make sure all dragons are stowed away safely!" Hiccup begins to bark orders to the crewman, as the captain isn't appearing. At the word dragons, Merida begins to stare at him like he was crazy. Astrid pulls her aside to explain that minute little detail that had apparently been left out.

In mere moments, the ships are in violent waves and terrible winds. Not only will they be delayed for more than a week, but if someone goes overboard, there is no coming back.

Never does it occur to them that this storm is meant just for them.

* * *

"Elsa, you need to take a break! You've been working too hard! And I don't even want to hear your, 'But Anna! They need me! I have to do this, and oversee that!' You need to go do something to calm down! If you won't go willingly, I'll tie you to Sven and force you!" Anna yells at Elsa. Elsa is caught completely off guard and astonished by Anna's outburst, but Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzel are laughing at the squeaky, high-pitched voice Anna had used when imitating Elsa.

"Uh, well, I mean, I guess I could take a few days off," Elsa stutters, uneasy at the idea of leaving her kingdom while they are preparing for war.

"Great! I wasn't actually gonna tie you to Sven, but since you've agreed, I'll go have some clothes and food prepared for you! Why don't you go to your ice castle? Now that you can control your powers, you can fix it up to be pretty awesome!" Anna says, beckoning over some maids.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Elsa replies, confused at what is going on. The three onlookers snicker at how Anna has tricked Elsa into going on a vacation.

Elsa soon returns to preparations of war, and Anna arranges for Kristoff and Sven to drive Elsa to the North Mountain the next morning, with more than enough food for four days and several books. Elsa can make her own linens.

The royalty of Corona aid in readying the common people and children for war, and making sure that Arendelle has adequate backup for after war devastation.

All is beginning to run smoothly for those in Arendelle.

Princess Anna wakes Queen Elsa up the next morning in a most delightful way. She sings 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman', an old song that she used to sing to Elsa every day while Elsa was locked away in her room.

Breakfast goes well, and goodbyes are soon said as the queen heads off to the mystical ice castle.

What no one knows is that there is where the story would truly begin to develop.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mmmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm," Queen Elsa hums as she ascends the last part of the North Mountain, where Kristoff's sleigh cannot reach. She is humming the tune of Let It Go, but doesn't feel like singing the words.

She smiles sadly as she begins to climb the first ice staircase. From there, she slowly trudges to the second staircase, leading to the palace's doors.

When she pushed open the doors, she freezes in terror as she heard a man's voice talking. It is coming from  _inside her palace_.

* * *

"Princess Anna!"

"Yes soldier?" She doesn't know the man's name, so this is the politest thing that she can say.

"Word has come to Arendelle that Berk and DunBroch's fleet has been greatly slowed by a terrible snowstorm, your highness."

"Really?" Anna squeals.

"Yes, you're highness."

"For how long?" Eugene asks, coming up to the two. He is mostly in charge of war preparations during Queen Elsa's absence.

"Many days, sir." Eugene smiles, which is Anna's que to completely flip out.

"That's aaaaaaawesoooooooome!" she squeals, hopping up and down in her excitement.

"You are dismissed," Rapunzel tells the guard as she too joins the group.

"Good news?"

"The best! They're delayed by Elsa's storm!" Anna exclaims.

"That's great! I'm sure that you'll also be interested in knowing that Kristoff is back from delivering Elsa, and is looking for you."

"Oh great! I can't wait to tell him the suuuuper neeeeeews!" Anna yells, taking off running for the town. Eugene and Rapunzel shake their heads.

"By that time, Arendelle should be prepared," Eugene tells his wife quietly. She looks up at him.

"Do they really have a chance? I mean, I heard a rumor that Berk trained their dragons into an unstoppable army," Rapunzel asks him gently, her eyes full of concern. He smiles sadly.

"They have fire, but we have ice."


	9. Chapter 8

"Someone has their priorities straight. I would love to meet whoever commissioned this; anyone who has the sense to want a palace made of ice is worth meeting," the voice rambles. Elsa is terrified. Who is in her ice castle?!

She raises her arms to prepare to attack and begins to swiftly but silently climb her ice stairs up to where the voice is coming from.

Finally, she reaches the doors and orders them open. Being made of her magic, she can command then at will. She is  _not_  expecting what she sees.

There, standing before her, is a man. His attire astonishes her.  _He has no shoes._ She can understand if he is too poor to afford them or something, but climbing North Mountain and entering a palace made of  _ice_  with  _no shoes_? He must be mad!

"I mean, just look at this detailing! I can only imagine what that chandelier must've looked like before it was destroyed." Elsa isn't even hearing his words as she continues to take in his appearance.

He has on a white shirt with a brown cloak and pants. He also has a hooked staff. He looks just like any other peasant, but being dressed like that  _here_  and not being phased by the cold...

"Who are you?" 'Oh yes, wonderful way to introduce your presence Elsa,' she thinks sorely. The man whirls around in surprise and stares at her. She probably does look a bit strange, her arms in attack position like they are.

"Can you...  _see me_?" the boy asks, his voice filled with hopeful astonishment. Elsa furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"What kind of question is that?" she snaps. "Of course I can see you! Now answer me.  _Who are you_?" The man gapes at her for several moments before a confident smirk forms on his lips.

"I'm Jack Frost."

'Jack Frost? Winter spirit? That would explain the lack of shoes...  _he's real_? He likes my castle? Wait, he's real?' Elsa's thoughts spiral like the snowstorm that quickly forms around her until she passes out, falling to the ground hard as the storm stops.

Jack looks around in utter confusion as the storm begins, and then grows. In his 100 years, he's never started a storm without knowing it. Then, the storm stops as he watches the lady crash to the ground in horror.

'The storm must have made her pass out. She's barely wearing anything warm. Oh my gosh. What if she's  _dead_?' Jack thinks in a panic. He flies over to where she is laying. What should he do? He'll just make her colder.

He ends up deciding to just wait for her to- hopefully- wake up. If she doesn't...


	10. Chapter 9

After only about 15 minutes, Elsa wakes up to two large, worried deep blue eyes staring at her. She screams, causing them to jerk back away from her. She gasps as she sits up, but then remembers the events that had caused her to pass out.

"I'm so sorry! First I nearly froze you... and then I scared you... I'm really sorry!" Jack exclaims, panicking. Elsa can't help but smile at his panicking, knowing that the cold from the storm hadn't knocked her out, and knowing that he hadn't even made the storm.

"It's perfectly fine, Mr. Frost. My name is... Elsa. And I made that storm, not you." She doesn't include Queen, deciding not to drop two bombs at the same time.

"Wha-what do you mean,  _you_  made the storm?" he asks, not understanding how that can be possible. Elsa grins from ear to ear as she stands up and poises herself. Here, finally, is someone who can appreciate what she could do.

"Here, watch this," she tells him. She raises her arms and releases her icy magic, making it dance and spiral through the air around them. Jack lands on the ground and his jaw drops open in astonishment. She narrows her eyes in concentration and moved her hands toward each other as she creates an enormous, beautifully intricate snowflake floating above the ground before them.

"You- you're like me," he whispers, his voice full of awe and hope. She smiles.

"And you're like me."

"Well, Elsa, would you care to have a snowball fight?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, snowmen are more my thing, but..." Elsa forms a snowball and hits him with it. She then gathers up her skirts and makes herself ice skates. She skates away from Jack, laughing. He jumps into the air and flies after her, beginning a very large snowball fight.

* * *

"Mr. Frost-"

"Jack. Please, just call me Jack."

"Jack, then; would you care to come back to my kingdom with me? We're actually preparing for war..." she trails off sadly. "But you're welcome if you want to come." War? Now that caught his attention.

"War? With whom? Why?"

"With Berkians and their allies, Scots. Why, I don't really know. Our kingdoms have just always hated each other. We're allying with Corona," she replies. He frowns. They're gonna fight a  _war_ , and they have no real reason? He shakes his head. He just doesn't understand people sometimes.

"I'd love to come."

"Wonderful! Well, if you were willing to somehow fly me to Arendelle, we can leave now."

"Yeah, of course." They both walk outside, a bit excited. Right before they leave, however, Elsa pauses.

"One more thing: I'm the queen." And with that, she bids he leave. He is, naturally, rather shocked at the news, but has to focus on flying.

Neither of them have any idea what adventures awaited them in the coming time.


	11. Chapter 10

When Elsa and Jack come near the kingdom, she requests that he change their course to bring them to land far enough away from people that no one freaks out over their queen flying.

"Sooo... What exactly do you mean, you're the  _queen_? And, I mean, how does that work with ice powers? And how can people see you? Do you have any family? How about-" Jack has been rattling off question after question ever since they began to walk the remaining distance to Arendelle.

Finally, Elsa gets sick of the questions and stops him. "I am the queen, the ruler, of this kingdom. I don't know how I got these powers, I am most certainly not invisible, and I have a sister. Now if you would please, I would appreciate a minute of silence."

Jack nods, and, under his breath, as Elsa begins walking again, starts muttering, "1...2...3...4..."

The storm had been raging for nearly three days now. The Berkian fleet is badly damaged. The dragons hate the cold wetness. They can't find any warm places to hull up in, like they could on Berk.

The soldiers from DunBroch are not used to traveling by ship, and are having the greatest difficulty of anyone coping with the constant churning of the ships.

Princess Merida herself has been bedridden with sea-sickness since the second day of the storm.

As Hiccup and Astrid stand, hand in hand, looking out over the deck of one of the ships, onto the crewman laboring hard to control the ship through the storm, they each let out silent prayers that they will make it to Arendelle alive.

What they don't know was that their troubles had barely begun.


	12. Chapter 11

"Elsa! You're supposed to be taking a vacation!" Anna chastises, almost angrily, as Elsa enters the room that Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene have been sitting and talking in.

Elsa sighs and says, "There's someone I'd like for you to meet." Just then Jack walks in. He stands, frozen, gawking at them in the doorway as they stare at him. He can scarcely believe it. They can see him. They can  _see_  him!

"This is Jack Frost. Yes, the Jack Frost. I met him while at my ice castle," Elsa introduces. Rapunzel stands and curtsies, quickly followed by Anna, who does the same. Only Anna forgets her manners the next moment and begins to pepper the already slightly traumatized spirit with questions.

"You're real? That's so cool! Do you have powers like Elsa? How'd you find Arendelle? How old are you? Your hair is the whitest I've ever seen, but otherwise, you look my age!"

"Anna!" Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel and Elsa scold simultaneously.

Jack, however, is thrilled to find someone his speed. "I am real! And I do have powers! I saw that ice castle while flying over here, and couldn't help but check it out! I'm nearly 100 years old, but I never age physically. My hair's just white. Are you Elsa's sister? Are you a princess? Does anyone else have powers like ours?"

* * *

"Hiccup! Astrid! We've lost a ship!"

Waking up to that news is far from pleasant. During the night the storm has grown worse. So much worse, that one of the ships had been badly damaged and sunk. All of its passengers had crowded onto dragons, and most had survived the loss of the ship. It just means that the other ships are even more crowded.

Merida has been moved to share a room with the Chief and his fiancé, so that her room could hold more soldiers. She is still seasick, but is looking slightly better as time passes.

According to Fishlegs, even if the storm continues to rage along the remainder of their path, they should reach Arendelle within the week. It is that news that is encouraging everyone to hold on, even through the trying conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... That's where it ends. If you're interested in finishing it, knock yourself out.
> 
> My plot was that somewhere along the way it would be discovered that Pitch Black had been causing this whole war for all these centuries to get the townspeople's fear, and everybody would unite and fight him off. They would win, everyone would live, and everyone would live happily ever after.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
